1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a circuit board testing machine for connecting a plurality of terminals and are test points to a circuit board mounted on a support to allow measuring of electrical parameters through the test pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Testing meahcines such as disclosed in German OS 2,427,118 are known. This machine consists of a base and a plurality of slide-in units which may be interchanged with each other and which have sides which are freely accessible in the inserted state and the test pins are arranged. The test pins are connected to plug-in connecting elements in the end walls of the slide-in units and are electrically connected through counter-contacts in the machine to the supply lines of measuring circuits. In this arrangement, the test pins are mounted on the individual slide-in units such that they are properly arranged for different design assemblies or different measuring functions. The versatility of adapters of this type is limited by the number of slide-in units that are available.